Fairytale Romance
by wanderland
Summary: Come along as Serena Whales searches for her Prince Charming. Through thick and thin, she'll find what she wants. That or hell will break loose. Most likely both. SxD
1. Chapter 1

A creation from the mind of a singleton. Beware.

* * *

There is one particular phrase that has long haunted the minds of countless woman. It is in the mind of your mother, your sister, and quite possibly in the mind of your female teacher. And that phrase is "fairytale romance".

I used to be one of those optimistic believers. It first started in the child state and then the infection rapidly grew as we had developed through adolescence. We kept hoping and wishing. Some of us did jump on the 'hormone bandwagon' and had as many boyfriends as we did socks. But there was never the _right_ one. There was the _right_ now boyfriend. A few were close, but they never held the qualities that we had wished for.

At childhood, our expectations were great and extremely specific. Certain expectation such as the way he would laugh and his eyes would mysteriously twinkle. That ideal man was labeled 'Prince Charming'. He could do no wrong with his hundred-watt smile.

We aged and our eyes narrowed in disdain. As did our expectations. From the late teens to early twenties, we wanted someone who was generally attractive, active, intelligent, and ambitious. Time waned and now we have entered the late twenties to early thirties era. Expectations have drastically been cut down. All we ask for is: decent-looking, not an idiot, not a bum, and not a serial killer. This man was called the 'average joe'.

Another common misconception as a child is that this miracle will happen to _you_. It does occasionally happen; otherwise many of us wouldn't have ever been born. Regardless, there is an alarmingly increasing rate of women who live and die single.

Sadly enough, I have been cursed with such a future. Just to reassure of this fact, let me give you a brief overview of who I am and what I stand for.

Name: Serena Whales

Age: 28

Status: painfully single

Goal: to find a solution to my status

Progress: ….

Case closed. Class dismissed.

Now back to the subject on hand. For women like me, all we wonder is, "What do we have to do in order to latch ourselves to the opposite sex?" That in itself is a tricky question. We ponder over each aspect that we hold. Is there something wrong with how we think or speak? Is it the shape of our bodies or lack of it? As we strive to make ourselves into what we believe to be presentable specimens, we lose what we hold or should hold dearest to us. And that is our dignity and pride as women.

I may sound like one of those feminist women that let their arm hair grow out and comb it daily, but I am no such thing. It's just that I have accepted that I will be a spinster for life. I was not meant for anyone. I understand and as soon as my gray hairs appear I will go and adopt twenty-three cats and develop a scratchy voice to call away youngsters who play tricks on me. In all due time.

Such is my solitary existence…

"Are you acting all mopey again?" A voice sparked out from the bathroom of our apartment.

"Maybe.." I replied, hoping that Rei wouldn't think I was in another of my so-called 'episodes'. Don't know what she's talking about.

Rei appeared from the bathroom with two dresses in her hands. "Do you think I should wear the black or white one?"

I groaned and crawled under the covers of her bed. "Why are you asking me this? I'm SINGLE, as in alone, as in never going to be with someone as in-"

"Get over yourself, " Rei snapped. She glanced at both dresses again before asking, "So which one?"

"The black."

"Why that one?" Rei had always liked the white dress more. I had no idea why she was asking me if she was going to end up wearing the white one anyway, but who knows how the mind of someone with a boyfriend works…

"It's sexier." Rei gave me a puzzled look. I elaborated. "Since it's sexier, there's a greater chance that JJ will become hornier and thus take you home with him for the night thus meaning that the two of you will most likely remain a couple for a longer duration of time. Okay?"

"…I'll go with the white," Rei replied before shuffling back into the bathroom. See, I told you so.

I snuggled deeper into her bed and exhaled softly. It was another Saturday night that I, once again, had no one to go on a date with. Unless you count Allan, the freaky guy who tried to dirty talk to me whenever I went to order food from the fast food restaurant Nugget Chug It.

I felt a light tapping on my back. I turned to face the ceiling and saw Ami standing next to the bed.

Ami, of course, had a boyfriend as well. However, she preferred to take things slower. Because of that, she had more free time then let's say…Rei.

"Remember we said we'd go watch a movie together today?" Ami gently said. I nodded and got up. I felt that I may have had the energy to dress nicer, but not the motivation. I was dressed somewhat casually in a pair of jeans, a gray sweater, and a haphazard ponytail. The absolute epitome of sexiness.

After saying goodbye to Rei, who was still fussing over her hair, we arrived outside to the crowded streets of New York City. We felt no need to take a car and began walking down the sidewalk towards the theater. Unluckily, the movie that we had wanted to see had already started and would not come back on until midnight.

We trudged to a local restaurant and decided to spend the rest of our night there. It was strange though…. this place had lights and dance music on and…

"Serena, I think this is a night club."

"Well, that would make sense," I said, warily watching the couples mash into each other. "Should we leave, it seems a little dangerous."

"Don't be silly! The night is still young. Almost as young as you beautiful ladies, " A voice croaked as a man emerged from the crowded mob of mashers. He seemed like a young…horny teenager. Great.

"Excuse me, but where are we?" Ami asked, who I guessed was trying to ignore the horrendous pick up line that the boy had administered ever so gracefully.

The boy scratched his shaggy hair. "Well…thi-this…is the.." The boy coughed and resumed speaking. "The Planetarium."

It appears that someone still hasn't passed puberty, I silently thought. I once again scanned the shiny ceiling and flashy lights. "Let's go."

A hand grasped at my arm. "Hey, sparky, let go of me!" The boy backed away as if he had been under an attack of whiplash.

"I-I-I…just thought that you guys should stay a little longer." He began to make gestures as he saw my eyes roll. "At least for one drink okay?"

A light bulb shined in my head. "Sparky?" His head jerked in recognition. I had to give him credit for that, the boy caught on fast. "Would the reason that you wanted us to stay longer, by any chance, be that you want us to get you a drink?"

His face burned bright purple, well, it would have been red if those damn shiny lights weren't continuously hawking us down. "It's not what you think! You see, there's this girl—" He pointed at a group of other teenagers amidst the mass of mashing couples. "I really like her, but she says she won't even consider me unless I can get her a drink from the bartender here."

I glanced at the bartender. I think my life was shortened by a few years. The bartender was a squat man with giant muscles that looked like tires had been strapped to his arms. I gulped.

Ami had realized Sparky's true motive as well. "So you want us to get you a drink?"

He gave us a deploring look and returned to timidly staring at the floor. I wasn't the kind of person to break the law, but my heart went out for the guy. Even though he tried to fool us, he seemed to be a nice guy who just wanted a chance with a girl who probably doesn't give a rat's ass about him. I knew that Ami's doctor side would be angry, but she'll understand. "I'll get you that drink, Sparky."

He eyes shot up and sparkled. That or the lights were directly in his eyes, but that wasn't the point. My heart nearly broke as I saw the eagerness with which he pulled me to the bar and expectantly watched me. The bartender glared at me as I struggled to think of any words. Luckily enough, Ami came to my rescue. "May I have four beers?"

The bartender must have been shocked by Ami's politeness or something, because his glare softened and he answered, "Yes, ma'am", before shuffling to get the beers. He returned shortly and placed the beers on the counter. He respectfully nodded to Ami and went to get another customer's order.

By this time the boy was practically hailing us as his messiah. "Thank you so much! You guys are the best! I'll never forget either of you!"

I patted him on the shoulder. "Go get her, Sparky."

He saluted us and marched off towards the group of teenagers. Behind me I heard Ami sit on one of the stools. "Oh yeah…Why'd you get four beers Ami?" I asked.

She replied as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "Cause it was a long, long week and I need a beer."

I slumped down on a stool next to hers. "Amen to that," I said as I chugged a quarter of my beer. Ami began to elegantly sip at hers. I slapped her hard on the back and she choked on the spoonful of beer in her mouth. "C'mon Ami, when you drink beer, you have to let yourself go loosey goosey!" She hesitated for a moment, but then downed half of her drink. "Whoah! Go Ami!" I cheered. "Mr. Bartender, we'd like another round of beers if you don't mind!" He shot me another glare as if to say he would, but nevertheless he brought us another two beers. I was about to take a gulp out of my second when I heard a girl's shriek.

"Goddamnit Kenny! Can't you do anything right?!"

I looked back to see the horrid voice had been emitted form the teen group. I saw Sparky and the girl who he probably liked. She had long honey-colored hair and a ton of make-up on. She looked gorgeous, but in a fake kind of way. Her dress was short and obviously made to fit every curve (or lack thereof) on her body.

"You asked me to get a drink, didn't you?" Poor Sparky. I could practically see the tail cowering between his legs.

She flung her hair back and sighed impatiently. "Yeah, but when I said a drink, I meant a martini or a cocktail! Not a beer! That's way disgusting!" I could see a chorus of her clones nodding and giving him dirty looks.

I had another swig of my beer before heading to the group. Ami was right behind me. We couldn't let this happen to poor Sparky.

"Excuse me?" She whipped her hair around again so that I got a face full.

"Yeah hag?" She snarled.

What. What? Oh this bitch is going down. "I'm gonna punch your lights out!" I yelled. The last thing I saw was the shiny lights before I descended on Ms. Slutty McSlut.

* * *

Rei looked outside the window and sighed contently. There was nothing that could ruin her night. Her boyfriend Jadeite had prepared them a romantic dinner and had been nothing but sweet to her. She thought back to the earlier events of the night, and was once again happy that she decided to wear the white dress.

"Honey?"

"Oh, hmmm..?" Rei answered as she returned to her wonderful night.

"Can I kiss you?" His husky voice ran chills down her spine.

She blushed slightly, but shakily said, "S-sure." He leaned in and was about to kiss…

"Oh what the fuck!" Rei furiously cried out as her phone began to ring. She looked up to see Jadeite's confused face and quickly said, "Sorry, but I have to answer this." She slid out from Jadeite's arms and went out to the balcony.

"Hello?"

"Rei?"

Rei's anger boiled. "What do you want Serena? I was just about to get kissed by Jadeite when you—" Rei coughed as she tried to recover herself.

"Um…can you pick me and Ami up?"

"You called me just to pick you up from the theaters?"

"That's the thing, we're not at the theaters," Serena nervously laughed.

"Then where are you guys?"

"Um…welll...in jail."

"WHAT?!"

Rei's perfect night had been taken, thrown at a wall, and repeatedly punched in the head.


	2. Chapter 2

NEW CHAPTER! SORRY FOR LATENESS! Enjoy (enough with the capitals)

disclaimer: don't own sailor moon, hallmarks, gone with the wind, life...

* * *

Today is the worst day of the week. And that is Monday. Theoretically speaking, I suppose the day itself isn't that bad, but the fact that I have four more days of work before I go back to slouching on my couch for two days straight. Then you take that formula, repeat it 25,000 times and hopefully by that time you're cozily tucked into your coffin. But let's not think about such dreary things. Like that today is Monday.

And here I am now standing in front of the building in which I work at. The golden placard shone brightly over the door. The words '_Cromwell Company'_ inscribed on the overly large sign blatantly hung over the antique doors. I didn't pay much attention to that, though, as I sat on its large stone steps, tenderly rubbing my poor, abused feet.

But before we get into that sad category of my life, let's recap on the momentous events that happened this morning. Let's see…First, Rei stole my blankets and shoved me off the bed. Second, she chased me around for twenty minutes because I 'accidentally' sat on her precious dress and caused "clothes wrinkles", the dress she treats as if I sat on a poodle or something. Third, because of the previous said event I was stupendously behind schedule. I use the word 'stupendously' as Rei refused to give me a ride so I had to walk a good 4 miles to arrive at my work. I guess the fact that I forgot to take a shower crossed out some of the time, but I'd rather have a shower than get to work on time. Lastly, my heel broke, which caused me to drop my banana nut muffin onto the street. This muffin was the last one from my home stash (completely untouched by Rei). As stated before, I_hate _Mondays.

So currently my butt is firmly planted on the steps in front of my work, as I desperately try to fix my damn shoe while massaging either of my feet. Let's forget the fact that I'm supposed to be at work, not staring about the gum on my heel and cursing at the floor. Someone will give me a strange look at times, but I am still focused on fixing my shoe. After another fifteen minutes, I gave up and braced myself for the yell that my boss will undoubtedly bestow upon me. I begin my odd walk, one foot higher than the other as I march inside. But, of course, my boss is not the only person I have to face.

As I step in, my eyes lock on Ms. Secretary (whose real name I do not know and do not want to know). Her hair was a bright sheen of yellow. I say yellow and not blonde because it is obvious the fakeness of it and that it matches a banana more. A rotten, decayed banana, that is. She glares back at me, sparing not even a single second to show her obvious dislike of me. I was already accustomed to it and coolly said, "Hello." As one might have already gathered about me, I'm smooth talker. "Any mail for me?"

She shuffled a few of her papers in her attempt to make it seem as if she was actually doing something and retorted, "Well, _Ms._ Whales, I don't believe so."

It's amazing that someone can be so snappy. Here I am, minding my own business and she just has so say something like that. The indiscreet yet so obvious stab at my lack of a marital status. So I shot back, "Thanks, _Ms._ Anderson". I flipped my hair back as far as it could, and strutted my ass out of the hallway to the elevator. There was a happy dance going on in my head at keeping my cool, but I was afraid that if I looked back she'd find some way to get back at me. I had to get the last laugh. Figuratively speaking.

Do-do-det-do-do-det-do-do. Elevator music.

I arrive at my floor. A flurry of papers block my view, but it's nothing from the norm. I dodge several paper airplanes as I make my way through the jungle of clerks and assistants bustling through the narrow aisles, which, may I add, are hardly big enough for the average person. Including myself.

"Your rear knocked my figurine to the floor!" A woman snapped from her cubicle. Her frizzy hair stuck out from the top of her office space, but her face remained out of sight. I crouched to pick up the G.I. Joe action figure and threw it back to the depraved woman. She waved in thanks and retreated to the lower sanctions of the "cube".

I strategically moved in between the rest of the junk scattered on the business floor, idly wondering why high heels were worn in the first place. One trip over an action figure or stapler and my ankle would crack.

"Oy! Over here, Serena!" A hand frantically waved. I knew the hand. Lime green painted nails and stubby fingers. Only one person would have so many accessories on.

"Hi…Molly."

She fully stood up from her cubicle. Her hands were wrapped in countless bangles and bracelets. She wore a long skirt and a clean, white blouse. A contrast from the excessive accessories, I think.

"I have something just for you…" She smiled and held out a rectangular box. I hesitantly picked up the box from her studded hands.

"You shouldn't have….oh, you shouldn't have!!" I cried happily, finding a pair of black heels my size in the heaven-sent box. "They're perfect! How can I ever repay you…" I looked up to see her eyes downcast and narrowed.

"Well, Serena, I…I…have some grocery shopping I need to do…but I just don't have the time…" She looked up and flung her arms around me, barely balancing over the cubicle. "My relatives are coming over and I don't anything prepared for them, but I'm working overtime tonight so I won't have time to buy anything! But…if you could do it…"

And I had fallen right into her trap. A tricky one at that. The shoes were lovely and needed, but I was sure the grocery list wasn't just a grocery list.

I nodded dutifully and said, "Of course." She handed me her grocery list. It was rather short from the size of the paper, only as long as my hand to my elbow…until I looked at the font. The writing was typed. Typed in font 6 or 8 I was guessing cause there was no way regular font worked out to be that miniscule. I stared at her, my heart stabbed with sudden shock. I definitely wouldn't be able to watch Gone with the Wind tonight, I mentally noted. Not with the way this day is turning out.

"It's not too much I hope…just a trip to the grocery, hardware, nursery, toy store, a boutique, Hallmarks, and the bakery across from the bank two blocks away. Thank you so much for helping me out with this!" She cried as she hugged me tighter, her arms awkwardly raised over her office space. Never mind the fact that I technically didn't say yes, but after watching her expectant eyes (which reminded me of some guy's eyes I'd seen at the night club last week…) I couldn't say no. I guess I had a weakness for people who could manipulate with their eyes.

I promised to bring her items over the next day and thanked her again for the shoes. I kneeled and put them on, reveling at the perfect fit. Shoes usually fit one way or another, leaving a little leeway or a bit tight, but these shoes were perfectly perfect. Like my own pair of customized glass slippers.

I continued down the aisle to the main office where my boss undoubtedly awaited my entrance. I could have made up an excuse or waved my broken shoe in front of her crooked nose. Speaking of which, I'd like to spare a moment to describe the unique likeness my boss shares to the witch in Snow White. It's scary. It's creepy. It's probably the reason why the movie was animated and not made with real people. It's too frightening to be played without animation. That and they probably hadn't met by boss. No one else has the certain penchant to expelling fear as she does.

I knocked on her door. The workers all rose from their cubicles to watch my death sentence. Some had their thumbs up and whispered good luck; others merely crossed their hearts and looked to the heavens.

"Enter…"

And so I did. My boss's room was sparse of anything: a large black desk in the back of the room. There my boss sat, waiting, but impatient. Her nails tapped on the sleek desk where her name placard sat.

"Good morning, Madam Malecent. I'm sorry for the—"

She held up a hand. "No, no more excuses. Ms. Whales, you do need to learn to come at the proper time. I will not tolerate irresponsibility."

"Yes…I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"I'm sure it won't," She crisply answered. She opened her drawer and brought out a stack of papers. "Here are the new guidelines for the next advertisement. I believe you'll do well with them."

I rushed up to receive the heavy stack and quickly replied, "Thank you. When will it be due?"

"Tomorrow." I could feel the sneer she hid behind her composed face, her black eyes gleaming with malice.

"I'll do my best. If that's all, I'll take my leave." She gave me a wide smile and waved her hand up and down to signal my departure.

I bowed my head and walked out. Hag, I miserably thought. On top of the shopping I have to finish an advertisement idea as well…sleep was not going to be on my agenda.

I closed the door and faced the rest of my co-workers. My brethren who all faced the same tribulations as me. A sisterhood of…

"Ah!" I yelped. A paper airplane hit me in the face. It fell limply to the floor, dented by my face. I straightened up and strongly walked down to the first floor where the bathroom was. Until I tripped on a stress ball. Then I was sent to Ms. Secretary to reluctantly bandaged my ankle (rather tightly I might add).

At least my new heels were still intact. Though the rest of my pathetic life was slowly, but surely, falling into sharp little pieces.

--

"Finally!" I breathed heavily. My roughly dropped the last of the groceries on the floor. I slumped on the my corduroy couch. When Molly said she hadn't bought anything, she_really_ had not bought anything. Including panty hoes for herself. And boxers with specifically written preference of lipstick smudge patterns. For her relatives? I think not.

The sky was dark and the crickets were just beginning their nightly serenade. I glanced at the clock, which read exactly nine o'clock. I glanced around my dinky apartment. It consisted of three rooms: my bedroom, Rei's room and the kitchen-slash-living room. There was a small television across from the couch and a fluffy carpet under the only two pieces of furniture in the latter region of our place.

My heart slightly tightened. Sure, my apartment was nice and cozy, but with no one there, it felt really lonely. Not even my roommate Rei was home. She was probably with Jay-Jay or going to see him or doing something that was in correlation with him. That's just how life works when you're in a relationship.

But…

There was no use in getting gloomy. I just needed to focus on the center of my life—work. Oh god, my life does center around work. I picked up my stack of papers and braced myself for a long night ahead.

I opened the folder and read the title.

"Modern Girl Meets Classic Fairytale…" I mused aloud. Yeah, like that's going to sell, I bitterly thought. I flipped through market sales of recent products that had hinted at the topic. They all sold at reasonably high profit too. I paced the cramped living room as I brainstormed.

"Ideas to sell the princess theme…hmm…princess combs or accessories that might be a good idea…princess clothes? Nah, too tacky. Let's see…pumpkin carriage…lamp…jewelry…ah! Lipstick that turns any frog into a prince! If Malecent doesn't like that, then I don't know what!" I furiously scribbled out the flowing ideas and arranged them into a business paper. The empty apartment was filled only with faint sounds of pen scratches and grumbles.

"Whew!" I shouted in glee. I held the paper in my hands and kissed it. "Done, done, done!" I inspected the clock again and saw that it was already a few hours into the next day. I groaned, as I knew my precious sleep would be gone and Rei would probably kick my butt in the morning for not waking up on time. She still wasn't home and was most likely going to sleep over at Jay's for the night it seemed. I hated sleeping in the place by myself. It always sounded creepy at night.

I plopped on the couch again, though the better judgment nagged at me to go to sleep. I pondered over the ad. I rested with my legs flailing over the edge of the couch and hugged the comfy pillow. "Who needs a prince anyway?"

"WAIT! Come back!" A voice cried in a small voice. I looked around to find the source. It was still quiet so I took it as a sign of sleep deprivation and hauled myself up. I began to walk down the hall to my room when the wall knocked loudly and the voice returned. "Foul thing! What trickery is this?"

I neared the wall opposite of the couch. I leaned in cautiously. "Um…excuse me," I mumbled silently.

Soot lightly fell from the opening of the fireplace. I edged in and wiped the soot with a napkin on the television next to the opening. I leaned in further and looked up into the fireplace. Strangely enough, something covered the opening.

"Ah no!" I yelled as I rapidly scooted back. A long shape fell out, covered in soot. It stared at me with two clear, royal blue eyes. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

The figure took my notice and like lightning stood up and raised something sharp….

"A sword! What-what's what's going on?"

"Do not play coy with me, wicked woman! Speak the truth or I shall cut your tongue out!" A sword pointed directly at my vulnerable throat.

Well, I thought, now I get to die as a single and lonely spinster by a guy wearing tights and holding a sword. At least I don't need to turn in my work tomorrow.

* * *

SO so sorry about delay!!! **I'm sorry.** Gah!

**Side notes** (still sorry): Madam Malecent is based off a certain character. Guess who! Next, the story originally was going to have normal people, but now we have people falling into chimneys. Cause it's spicy. Romance is coming in soon so stay tuned!

Lastly...check out my **livejournal**!!! It's new and i don't know what to write (other than stories and rambles) and i'm having difficulties customizing it, but it's fun. It has a hint about the character who Malecent is based on (it's really easy, but hints are always nice). SO CHECK! Oh, and **don't forget** to review! Not to **update faster**, but, really, to show that you **care**. About Sailor Moon. About cats. About l**ife**. You get the picture (thanks!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter the Third: _To wear or not to wear underwear?_

* * *

Throughout the world, there are many different versions and distinctions for what the definition of a prince charming is. For us who grew up with Disney and such classic fairytales, we believe in the princes who rescue the damsels with a perfect set of teeth, abs, and bob of hair. He'll swoop in when the poor, troubled girl is in need and wipe all her troubles away. But then why was there this tight-wearing maniac threatening to cut me through with a sword? 

I watched with wide eyes as the mystery man wiggled his sword threateningly above me while shouting words in Old and New English.

"Villainous witch! Cast spells unto my flesh, have you?" The man continued to shout. "I shall strike through the wickedness that—"

"Oh,_come on_. I know what this is, I'm _dreaming_. That's what's happening. I had too much at the restaurant before coming home and now I'm having a wacky dream!" I cried as I tapped on my head in realization. "But what a strange dream this is. Instead of some handsome man coming to sweep me off my feet, I have this guy who wants to kill me. I must _really_ have forgotten what romance is like."

"Witch, what nonsense you spew!" The man shouted with an edge of agitation. He moved out from the shadows and stepped a mere foot away from me. I couldn't see him very clearly before, but now I could see his whole figure. And boy, was he _gorgeous_. He had thick night black hair that had certain sheen even under the artificial light from my lamp. I had to restrain my hand from automatically reaching to brush through it; his hair looked awfully soft. His skin was a pale color with a slight bronze lightly spread on his face, his cheeks pink from frustration. The only obstruction was the soot that covered him from head to toe, but it didn't hinder his attractiveness. Not even in the slightest. Not this guy.

And then, I started to feel a little conscious of my attributes (or lack of). I probably looked like a hurricane had hit me after I fell through a crack in the Earth because of an earthquake. My hair was stringy and bunched at the nape of my neck in an attempt to stop the spread of frizz. My eyes were most likely bloodshot with sizable bags accompanying each eye. My clothes were baggy (work at home clothes) and scrunched in awkward places to make it look like I was twice the size I actually was. Also, not that it could be seen from a normal standpoint, there was a sizable hole on the crotch of my sweat pants. All in all, not a pretty sight.

That got me to wondering. Was this really a dream? In what kind of dream would I be a horrid mess with a seemingly demi-god standing before me? Either this is a nightmare or there really was some crazy hot guy who is going to kill me. Of course, I hoped it was the first choice, but the latter seemed more realistic. At least for me it seemed more realistic. I never had good luck with anything.

The mystery man was staring at me. More of pondering, really. A ponder like he was trying to decipher if I was a human or not. I felt offended; I might look bad, but not like an alien or monster. "You done?" I snapped. He looked up into my eyes and I melted a little. Okay, a lot. But you would have done the same if this guy just _pierces_ into your very being, your very _existence _with a single locked stare. "Eh…heh…"

"Where am I?" The man demanded.

I scratched my head. Maybe he was delusional or a newly escapee from the mental hospital. "You're in…New York."

"What's that…New…York?"

Man, this guy must have really got some loose screws in his head. "It's…um…in the United States…of America…east coast…over there…"

I frantically waved my arms to demonstrate the border and ocean.

"I do not know of this place…this New…York," He finally said. He started to pace the room, forgetting those minutes ago he had been calling me a witch and promising to hurt me with his sword.

"So…where are you from?" I asked. The room was tense and awkward, with him pacing thoughtfully and unaware of my obvious confusion.

"Wanderlands."

"Wanderlands?" That sounds so familiar… "So where's this 'Wanderlands'"?" I asked.

"On the North Continent."

"You mean the Americas?"

"Nay, the continent that is to the west of the Middle Continent with the Raging Oceans between the two. Wanderlands is the main kingdom of North Continent, and the entire planet."

I stared at him incredulously. "I don't know what planet _you're_ from, but here there are no Norths, Middles, or Wanderlands continents. There's North and South America, Europe, Asia, and …well...the other ones. The place you're talking about doesn't exist."

He seemed hurt by what I said and towered over me with a scowl. He tried to explain further. "This is the year 2900 of the lunar phase. What do you speak of?"

"Year…of the lunar..phase?" Now I was very, very certain that this man had to be missing a few essential pieces of his thinking cap. Even I knew that being incredibly attractive didn't make anyone less crazy. Just more appealing.

"What say you?"

"Well…2007 CE, or Common Era. Well…this Wanderlands, it is in Earth, right?"

"I assure you that these lands exist solely on the planet Earth."

That made me feel slightly better. At least he wasn't _totally_ crazy. Maybe he lived in some place in Europe tucked behind mountains, unseen from the rest of the world—

"I know this as I am the prince of Earth," the man declared proudly. And my jaw dropped. As sorry I am to admit it, I was hoping there may have been some hope of sanity in this poor, lost man.

"And what is your name, oh Prince of Earth?" I asked mockingly. There's no harm in playing along, right?

"Darien Adonis Shields III," He said and bowed. His eyes returned to my face with a twinkle. "And what would be your name, miss?"

Sure is a charmer, that man is. I really would need to keep myself in better condition: I couldn't be swooning every moment the nutty yet handsome man said anything. _Darien_, I mean. Ah, what a nice name…Darien…

"My name is Darien—I mean, Serena Whales," I blurted out. Of course, there was no way that I was going to make a fool of myself, but I sure was going on a roll here. And then, the first practical thought since I met this man, this Darien. "Wait a moment, I need to check the time." I cautiously walked into the kitchen, taking looks back every few moments to make sure he wouldn't disappear and that he wouldn't decide to start poking his sword anywhere near me again. I couldn't be too open, he was, after all, seemingly crazy or with an extreme case of amnesia. The clock on the cabinet above the stove was one of the cat clocks with the leering eyes and the tail that sways from side to side. Rei didn't like the clock and would always try to throw it away when I wasn't looking, but I had always been rather fond of it…

"It's FIVE-THIRTY?!" I shouted in anguish. I looked around the room in a daze. Maybe, maybe if I whipped on a few clothes and went straight out…there was still a little time…but I haven't eaten or slept all night. I inwardly moaned; having to work when you feel like shit is NEVER a good thing. There was no way I'd be able to be on par with Ms. Slutty Secretary when she 'greeted' me either…

"What! What happened!" A voice yelled as it neared. Then all of a sudden, a pair of tight-wearing legs came into the kitchen, set with a nice body and attractive head. And I had forgotten all about him.

"You know, you picked a really indecent time to appear out of thin air," I complained as I deliberated on whether or not I should skip work and fake sick.

Darien leaned opposite of me and replied, "I didn't come from thin air…I may have…but the last thing I remember is going through a stroll in the woods outside the palace and I reached a very peculiar place where there were only stumps and dead branches sprayed across the floor. I continued walking until I suddenly fell. It was like I was swallowed by something sinister, but it almost didn't feel like it. It felt calm…"

I stared at him in disbelief. "So what do you think happened?"

He stared back, unfazed by my disbelieving face. "I think I went through a portal of some sort and reached this world. From what you've said, this seems to be another world." He thought again. "Is there any windows in this place?"

"Yeah, there's only one in each of our rooms, Rei's and mine…" I was about to reach for his hand, but stopped midway and awkwardly gestured forward. He followed and we reached my room. I opened the door and slammed it again with all my force.

"What's wrong?!" Darien exclaimed.

I had forgotten to clean up my dirty laundry, in particular, my dirty_underwear_. I smiled at him. "I need to ah…fix up a few things. I'll be out in a moment." I quickly slipped inside and stuffed my bras and panties that were scattered around my room under the comforter of my bed. I'd clean it up later, surely. "Okay, come in," I shouted.

He cautiously entered, saw there was no harm, and relaxed his body. Before he could ask again, I ushered him to the window. There was no moon, but it was a very clear night.

He seemed in shock for a moment, but recovered. "That settles it, this _definitely_ isn't my Earth."

I turned to look at him. Everything looked normal in my opinion. "How do you figure?"

"Well, my Earth always has a moon. During the daytime, both the sun and the moon appear in the sky. And the stars are a pale blue, not these shiny sparkly dots. And all these monuments…they're so tall. And look! There are moving machines with windows. Imagine that! People inside moving things with nothing pulling them!"

He was genuinely happy, his face shining with boyish curiosity. It was so utterly adorable to watch the man being fascinated with the things I only saw as ordinary and common. My heart fluttered slightly as he asked me various things on how they worked or why the ladies had such high heels and thick coats of hair (which I knew as mink). He knew absolutely nothing of this world. As far as I was concerned, this man seemed logical and sane enough. Maybe he really _was_ from another world. Another Earth, maybe even another alternate universe or dimension…

"Well this settles it," I declared, pounding my fist into my other hand. "I'm going to have to skip work today and take you out to see the wonders of New York City."

He broke out into a large, blinding smile with dazzling teeth. Mentally, I checked that off my list for criteria of a prince charming. I mean, it's possible.

I showed him the rest of the apartment and explained some of the appliances in the kitchen and how the bathroom worked and so on. Afterwards, he immediately went to the door. "Shall we leave?"

"Aren't you worried at all though? That this might not be your Earth or your home?" I questioned. Of course, I wanted to spend more time with him and watch his excitement with modern technology, but there was the factor that we may live in different worlds of different times.

He started slowly, "I do…but I don't want this to end either. I want to see more of this place and learn more about you. Even if there was some way to go back, I wouldn't want to go yet."

Against my better judgement, my cheeks flushed with happiness. "…Okay, then." I looked at his garment again. "..But you need to have some better clothes."

"But I don't have any."

I skimmed the recesses of my mind to remember if Rei may have left some of Jay's clothes lying around and then I remembered the clothes I bought for Molly. There were some clothes I had bought for one of Molly's male relatives. "Let me get some clothes from the closet," I answered back to him while I searched the closet for the shopping bag. I reached in and fished out a pair of beige slacks and a plain black shirt. And then I took out the lip-smudged boxers. There wasn't anything else and I wasn't going to have him walk outside in commando. It was pretty sure he wasn't going to be comfortable that way with those certain pair of pants. I returned to Darien and placed the clothes in his hands.

"I don't know if you use these things in your world, but there are pants, a shirt, and boxers, which you put under your pants to…make things more …comfortable I think."

Darien looked at them questionably. "Boxers, huh? What strange things they make in this world."

I stared at him and unconsciously lowered my gaze down his body. If he didn't use boxers, then what did men in that other Earth use as underwear?

* * *

Medium-sized chapter. Please review your opinions on how you think the story is progressing or if parts of it need improvement or better creative devices. _**REVIEW and thanks for reading!**_


End file.
